La Última Orden
by HimeDiamont
Summary: Este pequeña historia nos lleva a la última orden que dará el Conde Phantomhive... ¿Cuál será esa orden?. Ciel tiene algo que oculta, algo que al fin revelará, un sentimiento que nunca le sera correspondido, algo que nunca podra vivir, mucho menos llegar a disfrutar, una venganza al fin cumplida, Y al fin... Un demonio libre.
1. En La Tarde

**Hola mis hermosas almas... Hoy les traigo una pequeña historia... Esta historia tiene la colaboración de alguien importante, una compañera en el arte del fanfic, gracias a ella que se estuvo gran parte de la madrugada r0leando conmigo, con el propósito de volver esto una historia, muchas gracias, y ahora espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, son propiedad, de su autora, Yana Toboso, a la cual admiro mucho, lo unico que es de mi propiedad, junto con la colaborazon que se me otrogo, es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**_"Llega al fin el momento de la ultima orden que dará el Conde Phantomhive a su Demonio Sebastián Michaelis, es un momento sumamente agridulce, ya que el Joven Amo quería confesarse, pero por un momento se le ha olvidado su posición antes Sebastián y su sentir no le es más que una absurda burla."_**

* * *

**Cap 1: En La Tarde.**

El día en la mansión Phantomhive transcurría como cualquier otro, pero sin duda este sería al fin el día que todo acabaría.

Ciel se encontraba una vez más como siempre leyendo su periódico, en el despacho, aunque realmente no le ponía atención a este, algo mas era lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que le hiso dibujar sínica sonrisa.

Por su parte Sebastián. Había terminado de arreglar el desastre de los estú... otros sirvientes. _–Realmente no comprendo cómo es que abunda tanta incompetencia._\- Saco el reloj de su bolsillo. _–Ya es tan tarde. El joven amo debería de haber terminado su trabajo_.- El demonio se dirijo a la cocina. No había pensado aún en el tentempié que haría, sin embargo, no era difícil imaginar el ingrediente principal: Chocolate.

Ciel ciertamente estaba aburrido... Me era necesario un juego nuevo... Aunque lo que estaba dominando su mente, estaba muy lejos de ser un juego, era mejor dicho la intención de una confesión, pero no sabría que paso dar no sin antes probar a su típica manera al demonio.

Sebastián en cuestión de diez segundos había terminado. No le era tan complicado; siendo un demonio, claro. Acomodó en postre en la bandeja, junto con el té, para llevarlo en el carrito. Así fue a donde estaba su Lord. Tocó un par de veces. _–Permiso, joven amo._

_–"Oh... ya llego...".- _Fue el pensamiento del Conde. _–Adelante Sebastián...-_

_–Parece ser que has terminado. Aunque te rehusaste mucho a hacer el trabajo el día de hoy._\- Caminaba el demoniaco llegando a donde estaba el escritorio y comenzó a servir el té.

_–Claro que ya lo termine, y la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada hoy, pero que se le va a hacer...-_ Alce una ceja y me recargue en mi silla viendo de pies a cabeza a Sebastián.

Sin duda el mayor sintió esa mirada. A lo que pensó:_"No es como si las miradas de mi Señor fueran tan... "discretas"". – Jo~ pero batallaste como todo "niño"_\- Enfatizó mirando a su pequeño amo con burla. Le acerco el pastel de chocolate.

Ese comentario sin duda molesto al pequeño noble. _–Cuantas veces te he dicho demonio que no me llames niño... Tsk- _El azulino miró el pastel de chocolate y lo ignoro por completo, prefirió solo tomar el té. A lo que con una mirada burlona Sebastián respondió. _–Es de "niños" enojarse por esas cosas, joven amo.-_

_–Si tú lo dices demonio..._\- El menor seguía tomando el té. Mientras que el demoniaco se mantuvo un momento el silencio y luego, mirando que no tocaba el pastel, _–En verdad, no verte comer dulces es extraño.- _

_–Simplemente no me apetece...Es todo, que acaso es tan grave que por una maldita vez no coma chocolate.- _A lo que el demoniaco contesto: _–Ohya ohya, ¿es debido a mi comentario?- _

_– ¿Ah?... Quien sabe... Solo no se me apetece, como todo "niño" soy caprichoso no...-_ Hablo el azulino de una forma sumamente fría, para sus adentros en la mente del conde era un lio, un pequeño lio, que quizá tarde o temprano tendría que hablar. Pero Sebastián lo miro y le sonrió de forma irónica y burlona. _–Uhm~. No diría precisamente "caprichoso". Más pensaba en algo como "infantil".-_

El conde dejo su taza a un lado, suspiro un poco frustrado. _– Claro como tu digas demonio…-_ Fue todo lo que dijo. Pero a Sebastián le era algo… Extraño. Aunque, no era raro del todo, que su amo tuviese esos momentos de absurda condescendencia... Pero sin duda alguna, esta vez sí era raro. Ciel miro a Sebastián nuevamente de pies a cabeza. _– ¿Que tienes tu?.-_

Sebastián alzo una ceja. _– ¿Tener?.-_

_– Aja... te ves intrigado… No me digas que es por mí ahora.-_

_–¿Por usted?- _Amplié la sonrisa. "¿Acaso pensaba de más?".

_– En fin, qué más da, no es que sea algo que me importe... Después de todo que te puede interesar de mi además de mi maldita alma, Dime tu maldito demonio.-_

_– Sentimentalismo. En verdad, joven amo, eres de lo que ya no hay. ¿Has olvidado lo que soy?.-_

_– Olvidar que eres un demonio, ¡Ja! nunca... Vamos, quien digo que tengo que meter sentimientos para algo.-_

_–_¿Olvidar? Parece ser que quien olvida aquí eres tú, my Lord. ¿O has olvidado porqué sigues vivo?.-

_– ¿Crees acaso que podría olvidar la razón? Es _por el contrato, algo más que quieras decirme, ya me estoy cansando.- Sebastián fue a su lado y giró el asiento. Tomó aquel mentón haciendo que le mirase. Posteriormente bajo un poco a su altura. _–Quizás sólo debería darlo por finalizado. Actuando tan patéticamente. Me pregunto si eres realmente mi amo.-_

_– Oh vaya, y ahora resulta que dudas de mi, en fin si así lo crees así, Por que no vienes a comprobarlo.- _

_– ¿Comprobarlo? Como si fuese tan amable para permitirlo.- _Sebastián acarició el labio inferior de su amo con el pulgar.

_– Tsk… ¿Quién dijo algo sobre amabilidad? Yo no soy amable, si lo quieres hacer, simplemente hazlo, ni que me fuera a negar.-_

_– Tentar a un demonio. Qué lamentable juego, Joven Amo._

Ante las palabras del demoniaco el azulino le regalo una sonrisa maliciosa y mal intencionada._– No es más lamentable, que un demonio, se niegue a probar y corromper un poco su comida, cuando esta misma le da la oportunidad_…-

_– Yare yare, qué problemático resultas en ocasiones. Aunque más importante aún, ¿Has tenido que rebajarte a tentarme para divertirte? En verdad, Joven Amo, estás demasiado aburrido._\- Suspiro un tanto hastiado el mayordomo infernal.

_–_ ¿Rebajarme?... en verdad Sebastián, lo dices en serio... y dime... ¿Quién te dijo que estoy aburrido?... ¿Quien dijo, que lo que quiero es un simple juego...?.- El menor se levanto de su cómoda silla sin ya decir más, mientras se soltaba sin mucho esfuerzo o gesto, del agarre de Sebastián y camino hacia la puerta.

_–_¿Entonces? ¿Dirás acaso que no es un juego? Teniendo tales sentimentalismos.

_– No, no es un juego, demonio idiota… _Sabes que, no importa... con tu estúpida actitud me acabas de decir todo... si es un sentimentalismo o no, creo que ya lo sabes, no creo que seas tan idiota... Yo me largo... Voy al jardín, no te quiero cerca de mí por una hora.

Ante esto el pensamiento del dueño de mirar carmesí era: _"No tenerle cerca. Sin duda mi amo aún es un mocoso"_. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser su amo, y aquello, era una orden más. _– Con certeza.-_ Se inclinó levemente.

_– Idiota... Y no creas, que no sé, lo que estas pensando, si soy un mocoso, un niño, o como se te dé la gana llamarme, pero no creí que un demonio fuera así de cobarde, como para no querer hacer sucumbir, corromper y torturar de otra forma al alma que se comerá..._

Después de las palabras del Conde este salió de su despacho. Sebastián suspiro suave al verle salir. En realidad el demoniaco no tenía interés en sus juegos, no cuando tendían a ser con el mayor. A pesar de ello, algo era claro, Ciel no estaba actuando normal.

El menor ya se encontraba caminando hacia el jardín, una vez ya en el, siguió caminando a un lugar, se dirigía a una pequeña cripta perdida cerca del bosque que se encuentra a las orillas de la mansión, a la cual sin más procedió a abrir y entrar. El conde termino sentándose en unos escalones. _–_¿Quien carajo le dijo que lo que yo quería, era un juego?... ¿O que estaba aburrido? Tsk... Creo que es patético que me haya figado en el...

**Bueno, hasta aqui llega el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado mis hermosas almas lectoras, y mis maravillosas ladies, un infernal beso y que tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	2. En La Noche

**Hola mis hermosas e infernales almas &amp; ladies, nuevamente aquí me tiene para ustedes, les traigo el segundo cap de LA ULTIMA ORDEN, Uhnm espero les guste~ xD**

* * *

**Cap 2: En La Noche.**

Sin duda alguna el pequeño lord está viviendo un momento demasiado extraño para él y su sentir, ya que sin duda el Conde se había enamorado de su demonio, pero esto era un total y completo conflicto, ya que pues su galante demonio-mayordomo, solo veía esto como un estúpido sentimentalismo humano, cosa que no le interesaba. Además de que creía que solo era un juego más por parte de su pequeño Lord.

Sebastián termino de recoger las cosas. Sencillamente para el demonio su amo pasaba por algo llamado "Rebeldía". Aunque igual, sólo eran sentimentalismos de su edad. Se decía para sí mismo el demoniaco mientras continuaba con sus tareas.

Ciel por su parte se había quedado pensativo en esa pequeña cripta, ya casi había pasado la hora, y realmente no tenía ganas ni ánimos para llamar a su demonio. Y por su parte el demoniaco de mirar rubí se extraño un poco por que aun no le llamaba. Desvió la mirada un par de veces hacia las campanas. No había movimiento alguno. _– __Seguramente estará aún afuera. Yare yare, qué niño tan problemático.- _Así pues el mayor salió a su búsqueda. _– __Morir estaría bien, pero morir de gripe. ¡Qué patético sería!-_

Ciertamente el ambiente ya se había vuelto frio, pero el conde no se percato de ello, se había puesto a pensar varias cosas, entre ellas como carajos hacerle saber a un demonio que le amas, Pero eso era ridículo, esos seres no conocen el amor, y a su parecer Ciel no debía de sentirlo... Que acaso debía azotarlo para que me mostrara algo más que sus burlas e ironía en su semblante. Originalmente pensaba eso, pero no conto con que el demoniaco se burlara más de lo habitual. Quizá solo esta vez se rendiría, total... de todos modos su alma seria devorada. _– __Y por qué no terminar de ser marcado por el demonio de esa otra forma.- _

_– __En verdad, joven amo, eres de lo que ya no hay._\- Le dejó caer una frazada sobre los hombros. _– __Si mueres tan patéticamente sería una mancha en mi imagen.-_

_– __¿En tu imagen? No me digas que ustedes se preocupan por eso… Ya enserio,_ _eso a ti que te importa, solo me cuidas por mi alma, ciertamente me daría igual ya que la tomaras...-_Sonrio con cierto aire de malicia abatida el joven azulino. _– __T__otal, me di cuenta de algunas cosas... Que nunca serán…-_

_– __¿Algunas? Jo~ deberías saberlo ya, my Lord. Mi deber es protegerte hasta que el contrato se cumpla.- _Ciel hizo una mueca de total hastio, suspiro y miro al demonio a los ojos.

_– _Y si te digo que tengo ya la noción de quien es el culpable de mi sufrimiento, ese ser que es motivo de mi venganza...

_– __Jo~ no esperaba menos del joven amo. Aunque tardar tanto en una venganza es algo inútil. La espera no lleva a dada.-_ Una sínica sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del mayor.

_– __Es verdad, como ya has dicho la espera no lleva a nada... Absolutamente a nada, aunque uno desee esperar que algo cambie, pero incluso yo, esta vez, ya no creo que las mentiras se puedan convertir en realidad... Ahnm si... Gracias por la frazada Sebastián...- _Sin esperar a Sebastián comencé a caminar con un paso extrañamente firme y melancólico.

_– __Verle así. Qué patético humano. Simplemente si había de morir por su melancolía, devorarle sería el modo más rápido para no atarme a la tortura._

Siendo dejado detrás, el demoniaco apareció nuevamente frente a él. Se inclinó tomándole las mejillas entre sus manos. Apretó aquel joven rostro. _–__Patético_-. Mi rostro decía con claridad la repudia de verle en tal estado. _– __Has hecho tan aburrido y absurdo esto. Débil. Si vas a morir tan tontamente, te permitiré ser devorado_.-

Extrañamente el Conde ya no sabía que le pasaba, no sintió nada ante las palabras de Sebastián, otras veces sin dudar le picarían el orgullo, pero esta vez no, no pensaría en nada. _–__Sebastián... Después de todo soy un humano, un patético humano, y si me vas a devorar hazlo...-_ Pero en eso el menor tomo su bastón azotándole un golpe a la cara a Sebastián. _–__P_ero que no se te olvide que mientras no te diga quién es esa persona tu contrato sigue…-

El mayor detuvo el bastón antes de ser golpeado. _–__¿Has escuchado sobre que los demonios mienten, my Lord? Deberías escuchar a los shinigamis. Por algo somos la escoria. Sin embargo, mi contrato no define mi existencia completa. En cuanto se vuelve aburrido, no me limitaré a esto…-_

Ciel chasqueo la lengua y lo vio a mal modo. _–__Pues como se te plazca maldito imbécil, Y es la Reina, ella a la que le sirvo tan fielmente, fue la culpable. ¿Contento? Ahora haz lo que se te de tu maldita gana conmigo. _

_– __¿Y tu orden? ¿Dejarla libre? No sé en qué momento te volviste tan patético_.

_– __Eres desesperante, te la pasas burlándote de mí, haciendo enojar, sacándome de mis casillas, yo también ya estoy harto, completamente harto... Pero que vas a entender, Tú maldita bestia sin corazón, maldito el momento en el que me fije en ti, Y ya que quieres una orden. Ve y destázala de la peor forma posible, ¡Es una orden!... Sabes que aquí me quedare... ni que tuviera otra opción.-_

_– __Jo~ así que todo es debido a eso. "Amor".-_ El demonio esbozo una amplia sonrisa. _– __Sabes bien qué somos los demonios._

_– __¡__Cállate! Eso a ti ni que te interesara... -_ Tome por el cuello de la camisa a Sebastián, mientras apretaba su cuello. _– __T__e di una orden, Idiota… ¿Me oíste?... Una orden... Una maldita orden, admite que has deseado por años en que te diera la ultima, pues ya... Aquí esta... Y ya que no oíste... La repetiré...-_

El Conde con toda la prepotencia y arrogancia que posea en su ser se quito su parche, y con ello haciendo ver el símbolo del contrato, el cual brillaba de un modo extraño... Aún más fuerte que antes, ya que hacia denotar, la completa sed de venganza que tenía tan deliciosamente marcada su alma. _– __Sebastián Michaelis... Aquí la que será tú última orden de mi parte. Ve y destroza a la Reina Alexandra Victoria... ¡Es una orden!..._

_Una sádica sonrisa la cual era acompañada de unos hermosos colmillos se formo en el rostro del demoniaco y este susurro para sí mismo: – "__La última orden. La orden que desde el principio deseé escuchar. Siempre tuve la respuesta. Nunca se la di. Los demonios sabemos todo; pero ante ellos, humanos, no sabemos nada"-_ Para así contestar con arrogancia. _– __Yes, my Lord._

_– __Bueno ya vete... Estaré en mi habitación…_\- El Azulino tomo una vez mas camino hacia su mansión, quería un momento a solas, quizá si era sentimentalismo lo que estaba viviendo ya que dada la ultima orden, solo le quedaban momentos de vida…

Pero sin embargo, El azabache le detuvo. _–__Pensé que mi amo terminaría por sí mismo con su venganza. ¿Es acaso lo que llaman "sentimentalismo" lo que no te permite hacerlo?-_

_–__Tsk… Ya vas a empezar… Y si__a eso te refieres, Ya que, bueno vamos, solo quería dormir por última vez, pero da igual, Ya todo da igual…- _

_–__Yare yare. No sé qué tan mal mentiroso a veces resultas, amo.-_

_–__El que mienta o no, que te de igual... ¿Entendido?-_

_–__No podría estar más de acuerdo, my Lord._

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas almas y ladies, hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo de La Última Orden~ xD espero les haya gustado~ moo~ esto no será fácil, besos infernales y dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
